


Completely Wired

by Waldo



Series: Five Times the Torchwood Team Ended Up with Ferrets [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: 5 Times, Ferret, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-18
Updated: 2007-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo





	Completely Wired

"Ianto, you said you were going out for repair supplies."

Ianto smiled at Jack's completely perplexed look. He lifted the pet carrier up. "That's what I've done."

He set the carrier and bag of repair supplies on the table.

"You've brought a rat to repair things?" Tosh asked as she peeked through the bars of the carrier, not nearly as put off by the fuzzy thing as Jack expected her to be.

"It's a ferret," Ianto explained as he set a spool of electrical wire and a box of raisins on the table.

Jack smiled, understanding at once. "You read way too much, you know that?"

"Someone has to understand your outdated idioms," Ianto countered.

"Can we get back to how a ferret is going to help us repair the damage from the rift opening?" Owen asked from the doorway.

"We attach the wire to its harness and then send it through the old conduits and catch it on the other end," Jack explained.

Owen made a face.

"I'll have you know that I've flown planes wired by ferrets. They're very handy that way."

"Okay fine, it runs the replacement wires. What do we do with them when they're done?" Owen asked.

Ianto found himself caught flatfooted. "Torchwood could use a mascot, eh?"

From across the room Tosh hollered, "Don't let Myfanwy hear that!"


End file.
